potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:1.23.35.0
Defiant, Blackbeard and Rackham are now closed. All unused character transfer credits have been removed. Any characters that remain on Defiant, Blackbeard and Rackham have been left with one final credit so that they can transfer to Antigua or Roberts. To transfer a character, please visit our transfer page. This is a milestone build. It includes a new port battle map: Vulcan's Caldera! We also made a ship combat skirmish map using the same environment for you to practice on. Additionally, this patch has changes to mission rewards, combat tuning, the return of Pirate invalid ships and lots of other excellent changes, outlined below. Release Notes for 1.22.42.0 can be found here. Differences between 1.22.42.0 and 1.23.35.0 include but aren't limited to: Ships / Outfitting * Invalid Ships: Buccaneers and Cutthroats can no longer sail specific captured ships without being flagged for PvP. Text has been added to all class-restricted captured deeds explaining that they’re invalid for once class or another. These ships include: **All Lineships **All class specific refit ships **All Indiaman class merchant ships (Dromedary, Mignone, Oliphant) **The Bermuda Traders Sloop, and the Curieuse Traders Snow **The Mastercraft Hercules **The Mastercraft Couronne * Additionally, specific merchant ships (and their variants) are invalid for the Cutthroat: **‘Atlas’ Bark **‘Limburg’ Flute **‘Santiago’ Galleon **‘Sultan’ Flute **‘San Mateo’ Galleon **‘Couronne’ Galleon **‘Leviathan’ Bark * You will now receive a warning when capturing an invalid ship, when creating an invalid ship from a deed, or when trading in an invalid deed explaining the risks you’re about to face. Ship Combat / Skills We have made several tuning changes to ships: * Macedon: *#Accel decreased from 1.38 -> 1.08 *#Decel increased from 1.2 -> 1.33 *#Turning Accel decreased from 6.35 -> 5.85 *#Turning Decel increased from 6.35 -> 7 *#Fast Turning decreased from 8.12 -> 8 *#Battle speed increased from 16.25 -> 17 *#Close Haul speed increased from 0.65 -> 0.75 * Mercy: *#Accel increased from 1.08 -> 1.38 *#Decel decreased from 1.46 -> 1.2 *#Turning Accel increased from 5.85 -> 8 *#Turning Decel decreased from 9.5 -> 7 *#Battle Speed decreased from 17 -> 16.25 *#Close Haul speed increased from 0.8 -> 0.825 *#Beam Reach speed increased from 0.875 -> 0.925 *#Running speed increased from 0.9 -> 0.925 * Gallant: *#Accel increased from 0.98 -> 1.35 *#Decel decreased from 1.46 -> 1.2 *#Turning Accel increased from 5.85 -> 8 *#Turning Decel decreased from 9.5 -> 7 *#Battle Speed decreased from 17.2 -> 16.5 *#Close Haul speed increased from 0.8 -> 0.825 *#Beam Reach speed increased from 0.875 -> 0.925 *#Running speed increased from 0.9 -> 0.925 *#Added 5% Sail Bonus *#Added 10% Reload Bonus * Khan: *#Accel decreased from 1.42 -> 1.3 *#Defense decreased from 28 -> 26 *#Sail Defense decreased from 34 -> 32 *#Battle speed decreased from 16.65 -> 16.15 * Bloody Dagger: *#Defense increased from 19 -> 20 *#Sail Defense increased from 24 -> 25 *#Battle Speed increased from 16.15 -> 16.35 *#Target Tracking increased from 15 -> 17 *#Armor Bonus increased from 25% -> 27.5% *#Sail Bonus increased from 20% -> 27.5% * Hyperion: *#Accel increased from 0.625 -> 1.05 *#Turning Accel increased from 4.75 -> 7.75 *#Turning Decel decreased from 8.75 -> 7.85 *#Slow Turning increased from 2.15 -> 3 *#Fast Turning increased from 6.32 -> 7.75 *#Broad Reach speed increased from 0.925 -> 0.95 *#Reload Bonus increased from 7.5% -> 12.5% * Bahamut: *#Accel increased from 0.78 -> 1.01 *#Turning Accel increased from 2.5 -> 5 *#Turning Decel decreased from 9.5 -> 8 *#Slow Turning increased from 2.65 -> 2.75 *#Fast Turning increased from 6.95 ->7.25 *#Battle Speed increased from 15 -> 15.7 *#Gundeck increased from 8x 22lb -> 10x 22lb * Abaddon's Will: *#Accel increased from .45 -> 1.05 *#Turning Decel decreased from 9 -> 8 *#Slow Turning increased from 3 -> 3.5 *#Fast Turning increased from 9.2 -> 9.5 *#Max Crew increased from 350 -> 400 *#Battle Speed reduced from 18 -> 17 * Dauntless: *#Turning Decel decreased from 9.15 -> 7.15 *#Max Crew increased from 250 -> 300 *#Defense increased from 18 -> 20 *#Close Haul speed increased from 0.7 -> 0.75 *#Broad Reach speed increased from 0.925 -> 0.95 *#Added +4 Accuracy * Archelon: *#Battle Speed increased from 14.5 -> 15 *#Turning Accel increased from 5.85 -> 6 *#Turning Decel decreased from 9.35 -> 9 *#Topdeck increaseed from 14x 9lb -> 16x 10lb. *#Structure Bonus increased from 20% -> 25% *#Armor Bonus decreased from 60% -> 45% *#Reload Bonus increased from 20% -> 25% * Mont Blanc: *#Reload Bonus decreased from 22.5% -> 20% *#Topdeck increased from 7lb -> 8lb *#Middledeck increased from 20x 10lb -> 24X 12lb *#Gundeck increased from 22x 18lb -> 24x 18lb * Monarch: *#Topdeck increased from 8x 13lb -> 10x 13lb We have also made the following changes to Ship Combat / Skills: * Freetrader Skill: Desperation Fire: Text string was visible in the effect tooltip. Fixed! * Corrected the captured versions of the Gallant, Mont Blanc, Dauntless, Archelon and Privateer Mignone to reflect the stats of the non-captured versions. * Increased the damage of all cannons by 1. * Increased the amount of resistance penetration on canons 7lb and up by 1-3% depending on weight. * Decreased the resistance floor and ceiling on cannons 11lb and up by 1-3% depending on weight. * Cannons above 26lb still have the same penetration values as 26lb cannons. * Reduced secondary crew and mast damage on Heavy Round Shot, Bronze Round Shot, and Explosive Round Shot. * Increased the minimum damage on Bronze Round Shot from 55% -> 60% and decreased the maximum from 105% -> 100%. * Decreased the minimum damage on Explosive Round Shot from 55% -> 40%. * Increased the range multiplier on Bar Shot from 85% -> 90%. * Decreased the minimum damage on Bar Shot from 49% -> 45%. * Increased the range multiplier on Chain Shot from 67.5% -> 70%. * Decreased the damage range on Chain Shot from 62.5-90% -> 55-80%. * Decreased the damage range on Star Shot from 80-105% -> 60-90%. * We have also increased the chance that both Cutthroats and Buccaneers will get a captured deed when scavenging a derelict. Cutthroats get an increase from 4% -> 6%. Buccaneers get an increase from 4% -> 10%. Missions * We have made some changes to daily mission rewards: ** A normal mission @ level 50 is being increased from 2,120db -> 3,100db. ** Solo daily missions @ level 50 are being reduced from 17,000db -> 12,000db. ** Group daily missions @ level 50 are being reduced from 23,800db -> 15,000db. * Some mission givers in Puerta De Plata were giving out missions that were meant for Spanish Town. Fixed! * Daily Mission Tuning: Increased the solo daily mission payout at level 50 from 7000 -> 12000 and increased the group daily mission payout at level 50 from 10000 -> 15000 * Spanish Tutorial: Fixed some colors, moved some placers, and did some other spring cleaning. * Back Ordered: Defeating an enemy ship in boarding combat could cause some problems with the mission EOs. Fixed! * Blockading Belle Isle: NPCs were not behaving as they should. Fixed! * Coins for the Poor: Fixed some typos in mission text. * Dead of Night: The ally 'Atlas' Bark had a hidden effect that made it vulnerable. The effect is now visible. Typos were also present in the mission text. Fixed! * Does he not Bleed? Players could interact with lieutenants without using their swords. Fixed! * King of Sloth: Players could interact with lieutenants when they shouldn't have. Fixed! * Mad Dogs: The madmen were not very mad. Fixed! * Pig Tracks: Made some tweaks on the exits to this mission * Roaming No More: Mission was not giving rewards. Fixed! * Seven Deadly Sins: There was a typo in the mission text. Fixed! * The Lost Boy: Players could exit this mission and enter Grand Turk before completing EOs. Fixed! Open Sea * The color of player names and icons on the open sea have been adjusted: Blue= No PVP, Purple = PVP, Orange = Contextual PVP ** When looking "at" invalid/voluntary/viral flagged players, they are orange because they can be attacked but cannot attack you. ** When viewing other players "as" invalid/voluntary/viral flagged players, they are orange because they can attack you, but you cannot attack them. PvP / Port Contention * We've added a new Port battle map: Vulcan's Caldera. * The tooltip for a port in contention in the conquest UI will now show which map will be used for the port battle. Plan accordingly! * Adjusted Explosive Shot cost from 5/100 -> 1/100. * Slightly increased the per-ship MoV/MoT drop * We have added new consumable items to the MoV exchanges: the Conquest Supply Crate, and the Conquest Salvage Crate. *# The Conquest Supply Crate offers a random assortment of Uncommon and Exceptional consumables, and costs 10 MoV. *# The Conquest Salvage Crate offers a random assortment of loot items (gold plaques, jade idols, etc), and costs 20 MoT. * We have eliminated Freetrader Commendations: Royal Encomiums, Gold Seals, Silver Seals, Large Pennants, and Small Pennants. All national careers receive the same Commendation items. Obsolete items can be turned in at the commendation exchange in your nation's capital. * All Commendations, both National Commendations and Pirate Captured Flags, can now be traded and sold on the auction house * We've revamped all career commendation exchanges. You will always be able to get basic ammo, packages of consumables, and respecs, in addition to writs, high-level avatar outfitting, recipes, and assorted raw materials. * All careers can now downgrade Commendations 1-for-1. Art / Sound * We have made some adjustments to NPC character shadows. * Fixed several instances where seams could be seen on NPCs in various towns. * Jenny Bay: There was a LOD issue that was causing a clothing change on Henry Cornelious. Fixed! * Navy, Freetrader and Privateer Clubhouses in several towns had very little sound. Fixed! * Biloxi and towns like it: Seagulls were floating awkwardly. Fixed! * Les Hattes: Treasure chest was appearing in a non-pillage state. Fixed! * Ruddy Cove: You don't mess with the Johan! Check out Johan Rutan, Pillar of the Community in the tavern in Ruddy Cove. UI * Run/Walk default toggle is now Numpad *. Missions that were affected by the run/walk toggle such asThe Grave Robber have been updated with this change. * There were some items in the Citation of Conquest exchange that had inappropriate level requirements. Fixed! * The names of the two exchange shops available to the Pirates via the Brethren Quartermaster were a tad confusing. Fixed! * The Refit Freetrader 'Sultan' Flute was misspelled in the MoV/Trade exchange at the British Prize Agent in Port Royal. Fixed! * The tooltip for Gunpowder (Fine Grained) was incorrect. Fixed! * Magistrates of lowland towns were giving an incorrect Text response when visited by a player of a different nation. Fixed! * National Factions: Players with Loathed or Hated status were not blocked from taking port conquest missions. Fixed! * The command /reportTraitor is no longer allowed during skirmishes. * The sender name in the system mail received when a pirate crossesthenational faction threshold needed to be updated. Fixed! * Tortuga: When you selected Tortuga in the local map, the pointer said "Show Destination" instead of "Tortuga." Fixed! Stability / Performance * Made a fix that should fix getting stuck on the loading screen when entering a Port Battle. Let us know if you see any instances of this. Thanks! * Fixed a zone server crash that could have been due to players disconnecting from the battle, leaving a zombie behind. * Fixed some a game crash that could be related to video mode change failures. Category:Patch Notes